howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragons: Rise of Berk - Dragon Abilities
Is this nessacary? This should be on the rise of berk page shouldn't it? Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 13:12, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that, lately, rather useless information and pages have become quite common on the wiki. There is a new page called 'Toothless' secrets'. And there are multiple pages about Seashockers and Villains. But both have less information then the original one's, and less Villains in case of the Category. And There's a categeory called 'Antagonists', wich is the same as Villains. Megadracosaurus (talk) 13:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I think it's useful to know which dragons are worth farming or not. Deadly Nadders tend to give the best results, but farm for short periods of time whereas Rhumblehorns can farm for hours with a less per hour result. It helps you decide which to use during the day and which a night. WingIt22 (talk) 22:02, June 17, 2014 (UTC) WingIt22 18:01, June 17, 2014 (UTC) I think it needs to be put on the rise of berk page or be deleted. We have most of this on the rise of berk wiki... Valka is waiting for me! Thecloudjumperdragon (talk) 22:49, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm I just joined the wiki for this, I found it to be a useful idea though and I plan on expending it... feel fre to move it to the rise of berk page =). I stand by what I said earlier in having this chart can help new users to help better choose which dragons to get. WingIt22 (talk) 03:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) A Little Suggestion 'More Related Pages for this App?' Hmm... I was just thinking... With the amount of new dragons coming in and probably more info to be added when battle mode comes about. Should we categorize the dragons better? For example, to there respective classes and make another page just for those classes. E.g. Boulder class Dragons, Gronkles and Hotburples, etc. will have their own page. And a Unique Class so all the unique dragons would be put there as well. However, all the categories will be available from the original link: http://howtotrainyourdragon.wikia.com/wiki/Dragons:_Rise_of_Berk_-_Dragon_Abilities And these categories would be there to replace the current "content" section, so instead of 43+ dragons all in content, we can have "Boulder Class Dragons", "Stoker Class Dragons" " "Striker class" etc. I'm just suggesting this because otherwise, that page will start taking foreverrrrr to load, and it already doesn't load on my mobile devices lol Any feedback will be appreciated =) WingIt22 (talk) 15:52, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of creating different pages depending on the search time, since the dragon class is not very relevant in the game. Something HAS to be done since we have exceded the maximum amount of templates per page.Neilandio (talk) 03:39, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I'd be more in favour of doing it by class, rather than search time. What would we do with the unique dragons? If we were to do it by class this is what it would look like: Stoker Class *Fireworm Princess *Hobblegrunt *Monstrous Nightmare *Terrible Terror *Typhoomerang Boulder Class *Gronckle *Hotburple *Snafflefang *Whispering Death Sharp Class *Hackatoo *Raincutter *Scuttleclaw *Stormcutter *Timberjack Tidal Class *Sand Wraith *Scauldron *Seashocker *Shockjaw *Thunderdrum *Tide Glider Mystery Class *Boneknapper *Changewing *Flightmare *Hideous Zippleback *Smothering Smokebreath *Snaptrapper *Sweet Death Strike Class *Skrill Tracker Class *Deadly Nadder *Rumblehorn Rhonin Magus (talk) 13:24, August 9, 2014 (UTC)